Las Baka sionez de los FlatoFor
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Super estas vacaciones estan de locura. Y en extremo.


Perdonen por la mala ortografía pero así va escrito.

* * *

Las Baka sionez de los FlatoFor

Parte uan (1)

Pov de Leon.

Oh! Estoy de Bakasiones en esta playa tan bonnita, puesto de comida emmmm, el mar tan asul las gaviotaz, eh la arena dorada.. Apuesto que hay nenas por esto sectores, me voy a levantar a unas de ellas.

Olas nenas, están buscando diversión y pasarla jenial con papi?- ¿pero que es lo que veo? Si son los Bakamon de mi amigos…. Etto veo algo raro es sus cabellos, porque están tan raros? Lo tienen largo y despeinado…. Bueno esepto el de Akatsuki-kun – me dicen que por los confundí con chicas pero de verdad si lo parecen, quién no se confundirían con esos cabellos locos?- Fujio le pregunta a Tooru algo que de verdad me sorprende! "Tooru porque no tienes antenas en tu cabesota como antes?" –"euh? Yo? Estas mechas son mis antenas, solo que crecieron pelos como loco y se volvío más grandes y aun hace magia" bang hace magia, chasquea sus dedos y mueve esos pelotes y hiso aparecer una hamburguesa – Yo pensé este chico ta loco que le ocurré miércoles!.

Leon: Bien que pasa con ustedes? Lárguense al salón de la Barbería

Fujio: Ok XD hehehehe!

Akatsuki: XD hahahahaha!

Tooru: XD Está bien, lo haré porque me veo feo con esta melenota

Leon: XDDDDDDDD

Luego en el salón de la barbería (XD)

Pov de Tooru.

Wao se me cae la baba de ver esa rica barra giratoría que parece de pepermint- Fujio me dice pruébala y la pruebo, pero sabe orrible! Luego aparese una chica delante de mi y me dice "No seas tonto, es de plástico" tenía una voz espantosamente chillona, mis amigos babeaban por ella pero ni al caso, esa barra de barbería se ve mas deliciosa.

La chica: chicos tienen mucho cabello vamos a serle un corte bien mono, empesando contigo- osea Tooru, el chico toma asiento y le empieza a tomar mechon de las antenas mágicas- empesamos por aquí?

Tooru: razureme por aquí – el sacó los mechones mas importantes y le hiso es corte de la revista Tú! El chico de la portada O.O Tooru Kounna? Luego de terminar el corte.

La chica: Ten mi número por si acaso quiere salir un dia- El lo acepta y lo tira asia atrás sin que ella se de cuenta XD

Terminaron de cortarle el pelaje a los demás y salieron asia otra playa de nenas.

Akatsuki: Wao nenas! Chikos tengo una idea, vamos a marcar territorio por ahí e.e XD Aganse inbicivle!

Todos se icieron imbicibles y empesarón a buscar chicas para marcar, Akatsuki encuentra a una de espalda y saca su…. Ya saben que (ejem) y marca la pierna de la chica y sale corriendo, Leon encuentra 2 hermosas y broceadotas chicas y a cada una le tira pis delante de ellas y ellas lo vieron y no lo creyeron, fueron con seguridad y acusaron que vieron un, un, un,un… ya saben que flotante. Tooru marco a tres chicas sentadas por detrás, un solo chorrote XD y corrió mas rápido, Fujio Marco el pie de una chica y corrió pero varias chicas vieron pasos invicibles que se marcaban y dijeron " sigan esos pasos! " y ellos dijeron "desaparezcamos" y no hubo mas pasos todo volvió a la casi normalidad, Luego aparecieron ellos como si nada akatsuki vio una hamburguesa y se fue a comer, como vio que le faltaba salsa de tomate y mayonesa puso esos ingredientes y cuando fue a comer se ensucio tanto que se fue a limpiar pero dejo rastros de mayonesa en las manos y una chica lo señalo y dijo "que tienes en las manos?"

Akatsuki: a.a.a.a esto es ah- ella le cogió la mano para ver mejor lo que tenía y creyó que era y creyó que era … ya ustedes saben

Ella le dijo "Pervertidoooooo" ella llamo a las demás y lo empesaron a pambinchar y darle cachetadas, patadas, puñetes y arañasos quizás y los otros se apartaron y se fuero por diferentes caminos!

Leon vió 2 chicas bronceadas y las invito a salir yellas le dieron una zumba de cachetadas vieron a Tooru y también lo agarraron y le metieron la silla. Y por ultimo Fujio que escapó i se escondió y se trasformo en una chica y llegaron los amigos golpeados .

Fujio: yo por eso mejor me e transformado en una chica – era una chica muy bonita, vino una chica y la rodeo y miro sus grandes y perfectos atributos, detalles o joyas. Y le metió una cachetada porque era mas hermoso (perdón) hermosa de la playa.

La chica se fue y los otros la ayudaron a sobarse y león dijo "dejame tocarte" tenía una mirada de pervertido y sus manos, se estaban asercado a los pechos de Fujio y el le pego en las manos y se las dejo rojitas.

Acontinuacion: Concurso mis Tiky

Un hombre sale con micrófono, y se subió a la tarima de mis tiky Los FLAT y las chicas se acercaron a la tarima

El hombre avisó: acérquense todas las bellas chicas que hoy habrá un concurso de la asociación miss hawaiian tropic . Los premios son una estadia de 1 nsemana todo pago en esta playa y será la reyna mis tiky y saldrá en la revista Tú en la portada y una reseña de la ganadora y 50 mil dólares- y todas las mujeres empezaron a morirse de las ganas por ganar.

Todas las chicas se fueron a inscribir a mis tiky y Los chicos voltearon hacia donde estaba Fujio

Tooru: Fujio-chan!

Akatsuki: Fujio-chaaan!

Leon: Fujio-chan!

Fujio: porque me miran- se señaló

Tooru: tu eres la chica perfecta -delineando la figura de Fujio-chan.

Akatsuki: Y si ganas nos quedaremos contigo

Fujio: eh?

Akatsuki: perdón quise decir aquí, nos quedaremos aquí en la playa

Leon: si preciosa y asi marcaremos a todas las chicas de por ahí

Fujio: que asqueroso perro

Tooru: ya estas hablando como una chica

Fujio: Ok me apunto

Presentador: bien comenzamos ahora que todas las señoritas se han apuntado, el primer reto es partir sandias, todas las que puedan; en aquel lugar cada una tiene la misma cantidad de sandias las que acabe o deje pocas gana el desafio. Tapandose los ojos con una venda, los ayudantes pondrán la sandia para que las linduras partan con toda su fuerza.

Todas las chicas se formaron y vendaron sus ojos. Todos los chicos animaban a Fujio-chan

Presentador: preparadas, listas,… yaaa!

Todas partieron sandias y Fujio partió como un loco

Leon: hazlo como si fuera matando gente en videojuegos

Fujio: no veo por donde

Akatsuki: bakaaa asi es el juego no ver donde das

Tooru: dale por donde sea incluso dale un golpe a las otras, MIERCOLES!

Fujio: no me griten par de bestias

Presentador: no se les permite gritarles a las señoritas

Leon: señorita?¿ Fujio? Já! Pero si fujio es un… - los otros le taparon la boca

Y terminó la competencia y rompieron sandias, cabezas y espaldas .

El presentador: el siguiente juego consiste en bajaaaar muy muy muuuuy abajo, cuantas espaldas se doblaran? – en ese momento Fujio se le abrieron los ojos.

Una por una bailando y bajando hasta que llegó el turno de Fujio y la vara estaba muy abajo solo un sentimetro muchas se ha retirado porque no han podido pasar. Cuando Fujio pasó debajo de la vara se le desinflaron los melones, y cuando pasó se le inflaron de nuevo.

Leon: vamos lindaaa! Wooo asíiiií

Fujio: siiii lo hiceeee

Presentador: sorrrrprendente fue como si fuera por arte de magia. Y ya tenemos a la ganadora de esta 2da competencia, Fuuuuujioooo-channnn

Fujio: ¿Quién yooo?- se señaló a si misma- ¿Gané?

Leon: noooo gané yo!

Tooru: no torpe fui yo

Akatsuki: están muy equivocados yosoy mas bello

Fujio: gané gané oyeron torpes ganeeeeé!

Presentador: L a siguiente competencia es de traje de baño!

Fujio: Oh no! No quiero que me vean así

Leon: de que tienes miedo? De que yo te vea

Fujio: pervertido

Leon: no lo soy, baaakaaa

Presentador: señoritas a cambiarse!

Todas las chicas corrieron a los respectivos vestidores y Fujio no sabia que hacer, asi que entró pero no tenia un modelo de vestido de baño, mientras los chicos tenían una revista de verano de Onpu Segawa en traje de baño

Tooru: ayyy que me muero es muy kawaii la chica

Leon: no veo por donde es kawaii la pobre

Akatsuki: callense idiotas! Pero dejen de perder el tiempo

Ojearon toda la revista, y vieron uno perfecto para Fujio: era morado, dos piezas y estampados.

Akatsuki se fue hasta el vestidor y metió la mano extendiéndole el traje creado con magia a lo que Fujio pegó un pequeño grito- soy yo Fujio

Fujio: ahh- dijo mas calmado

Akatsuki: ponte esto- dijo mirando para todos lados como si lo fueran a cachar

Fujio: ah ok pero no me mires, veteee!

Akatsuki: como si quisiera verte, baka!- dijo susurrando- que se sentirá ser chica- pensó- bueno eso no me debe de importar prefiero ser lo que soy y no una niña llorona.

Fujio se puso el traje y salió- incluyo que llevaba unas sandalias de color dorado

Los tres se quedaron viéndola como bobos

Fujio: no me miren de esa manera- como quisiera que estuvieran en mi lugar, seguro asi no me estuvieran mirando con deseo- pensó- Bakaaa!

Presentador: bien y aquí tenemos a las concursantes, la concursante no 1 viene con un elegante y esplendoroso vestido de baño color rojo vino, la 2da co un completo, lentes de sol y sombrilla, la 3ra lleva un bikini bien ajustado, la 4ta lleva un atuendo muy floral en negro y la ultima un lindo vestido de baño con estampados.

L a gente gritaba de emoción- woooo wooo wooo wooo- Fujio-chan decían ellos

Presentador: y la ganadora es- leyendo el sobre-Fujio -chan

Los LAT Hicieron trampa con magia

Todos aplaudían: clap clap clap

Fujio: gané gané muchas gracias me hacen la chica mas feliz – empezó a llorar

Presentador: Tus premios , el mas importante el dinero 50 mil dólares en efectivo, la corona tiky tu ramo de flores tropicales, La foto y tu estadia todo pago aquí en esta playa.

Tooru: woooo woooo woooo yeah!

Leon: siiii

Akatsuki: felicidades fujio-chan

Fujio: gracias chikos, ahora si nos podemos quedar

Tooru: nooo ya me aburrí

Fujio: eh?

Akatsuki: yo igual ya no quiero estar aquí

Leon: es mejor ir a molestar a otro lado

Akatsuki: aveces pasar el rato con Ojajide nos hace ser pervertidos

Tooru: ya no quiero ser así

Fujio: osea me hicieron pasar x todo esto para después arrepentirse?

Leon: entiéndenos Fujio ya me aburrí de este lugar

Fujio- de verdad se pasan yo que me maté en esas tontas competencias y ustedes son así, toma tu ramo- se las tiró a Akatsuki

Akatsuki: hey!

Fujio: toma tu corona- se la lanzo a Tooru

Tooru: eso dolio

Fujio: toma tu dinero, eh esto si me lo quedo

Leon: pensé que me tocaria

Fujio: nooo

Akatsuki: mira el lado amable usamos el dinero para conseguir chicas linda, vamos con Doremi y las demás

Leon: buena idea!

Tooru: vamos Fujio

Fujio: oook perversión total con ellas- mirada maligna de fujio

FLATOFor : OOOOOOHHHH!

(Nota Mia: pobres ojamajos)

Fin!

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

**Terminé, espero que a algunas personas les haya agradado pero no estoy segura**

**dejen sus review diganme si les gustó, o no les gustó, que estuvo fatal recibo todo aunque me duela **

**pero es verdad!**

**y es su opinion yo la respeto**

**si quieren puedo hacer otro capitulo (si quieren)**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
